1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing still and moving images using a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals may include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals may also be configured as multimedia players. Some mobile terminals may be configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of videos and television programs.
Ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals may include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components of the mobile terminal. For example, numerous different functions may be enabled by various kinds of touchscreen type mobile terminals. In order to execute these diverse functions provided by a touchscreen type mobile terminal, numerous menu icons may be displayed on a touchscreen of the mobile terminal. However, the numerous menu icons may occupy a considerable area of the touchscreen, thereby limiting space utilization of the touchscreen.